


Old Friends

by entirebutt



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entirebutt/pseuds/entirebutt
Summary: A Fic I did for JamesAB about his characters Gina, Dave, Chetska, and Valentine. If Dave can win this one last fight, he’ll have enough money to pull off what he’s planning, but there’s one big obstacle in his way.





	Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to @ArtJamesAB over on twitter.

Thirty-nine, thirty-nine fights, thirty-nine wins, all within the span of only four-and-a-half years. He had taken a few hits, been cut a few times, betrayed by some, but since his first prize fight at seventeen, Dave Wilson has never been beat; more than that, he had never even gotten nervous before a fight, he was always certain that no matter how big or strong his opponent was that he'd still whoop their ass with no issue. The cocky 21-year-old smirked at himself in the mirror of the locker room as he tied his hair back to keep it out of his eyes, sure that tonight would be his 40th win and the biggest payday of his career. He basically walked right through every other match in the tournament right to the finals, not even bothering to watch the other side of the bracket, he didn't feel any need to. There was one thing he was nervous about though, what he planned to do with the winner's purse. Dave saw his face get a bit red in the mirror as he thought about it. Suddenly he felt two familiar soft globes against his back as a pair of hands reached around from behind him and grabbed hold of his pecs.

"Davey, you are ETCHED!" In the mirror Dave saw his girlfriend of four years, barely 21-year-old Gina Moretti, peek her head around his frame. They met in the parking lot after Dave's third fight and Dave was completely charmed by her, she had been by his side ever since, no matter where his underground fighting career took them. Gina stepped out from behind Dave and her massive breasts came into view in the mirror. Now obviously Dave loved Gina for more than just her huge boobs, but he also reeeeeally loved her huge boobs.

"Hey honey, what are you doing back here?" Dave asked slyly as he wrapped his arms around Gina's waist and pulled her face close to his.

"Well firstly..." Gina took the opportunity of the closeness to plant a kiss on Dave's lips, "... and more importantly, I'm not gonna let you fight without your little good luck ritual." Gina pushed her boobs up with her hands.

"Hmmm, well I don't know if I really need it," Dave said teasingly as he rubbed his stubble-covered chin. Gina put on a cute angry face as she pushed her boobs up again for emphasis, "but why not?" Dave plunged his face into Gina's cleavage and shook his head side to side with fervor as Gina giggled.

"Looks like we just walked in on something fun." A strong female voice interrupted. Gina stopped giggling and Dave pulled his face out of her breasts to see two blonde women in his locker room. One small woman in a suit that had an air of death surrounding her and the other was built like a brick-shithouse wearing a bright pink tank-top and was actually taller than Dave, though only by a few inches.

"Who are you two?" Dave asked as he stood up straight, a little embarrassed at being caught.

"She's who you're fighting tonight." Gina whispered to Dave as she backed up behind him.  
"She's your opponent." The small one said in a Russian accent.  
"I'm the one who's gonna whip your ass tonight!" The big one said as she pointed a thumb at herself, her hands taped up just like Dave's.

"Oh" Dave reacted as if he was instantly bored by the revelation.

"Hmph, Valentine here wanted us to come over to try an' psych you out before the fight, but honestly? I dunno why we bothered, I'm just gonna walk right through you tonight anyway." The big one said before she turned to leave with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Yeah maybe you will, and maybe the sky's gonna be green tomorrow, I wouldn't bet on either though." Dave mocked with a shit-eating grin. The huge woman stopped for a moment and then chuckled.

"That was a good one kid, maybe I won't kill ya tonight." The giant said in a powerful voice without even turning around.

"Hey don't forget your creepy little vampire friend!" Gina yelled as she pointed at Valentine, who was staring holes through the two of them, before she retreated behind Dave. The big one turned back around for that and she looked angry. Before she could respond, Valentine struck her hand up and to her left to grab the big one's face without ever taking her eyes off Dave and Gina.

"A cheap provocation, don't rise to it Chetska." Valentine commanded as she let go of Chetska's face.

"Whatever. Your girlfriend's big mouth is gonna cost you tonight, but at least she's got some nice tits." Chetska said with a laugh as Gina covered her cleavage with her arms. The intimidating women turned around and walked out of the locker room, Valentine mumbling something to Chetska as they left.

"Well those two were pretty rude." Dave said jokingly, unperturbed.

"I'll say, the big one seemed kind of familiar though, are you gonna be alright? You've never fought a woman before."

"Yeah, you know I've never liked blondes." Said the blonde Dave casually.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Considering he was used to abandoned warehouses and boxing gyms after closing, Dave could not help but be impressed by how fancy the tournament's setup was, for the fourth time that week he admired the torch-lit stone tunnel as he walked through it and he was still especially impressed by the way the end of the tunnel lead into the darkness of the unlit ring. Once more he stepped into the darkness, but unlike his first fight in this arena he knew to shut his eyes for what came next. Through his eyelids he still saw the bright white lights suddenly flip on to illuminate the dirt ring, surrounded by walls that the stands sat on top of. He opened his eyes and saw the giant woman Chetska standing across from him with her arms crossed, her little friend Valentine sat with a few other shady, suit-wearing types in the elevated stands behind Chetska. Through the crowd's roaring, Dave still heard that Gina was in the elevated stands behind him which always gave him confidence, but it was a personal rule of his to not look at her until after he's won, no matter how loud she got. A spotlight flipped on and landed on a man in a shiny suit and a microphone on an elevated platform above the arena.

"LADIES AND- WELL I DON'T THINK THERE ARE ANY GENTLEMEN IN THE CROWD TONIGHT," The announcer began with a little joke that got a decent laugh from the seedy looking crowd, "THIS IS THE FINAL MATCH IN THE FAUSTPORT UNDERWORLD TOURNAMENT!" Faustport, a city founded by a German zänker who noticed the bay was shaped like a fist and staked his claim there. 

"INTRODUCING FIRST, IN THE RED CORNER, COMING IN AT SIX-FOOT-TWO 215 POUNDS, THE UNDEFEATED DAVE WILSON!!!" Dave got a mostly positive reaction from the hometown crowd and raised his arm up for them, but Gina's cheering and screaming drowned out anyone around her. 

"AAAAAAAAND IN THE FORMERLY BLUE, NOW PINK CORNER, COMING IN AT SIX-FOOT-FOUR AND HER WEIGHT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, THE QUEEN OF THE BARBIES CHETSKA PETERSON!!!" The crowd was much more mixed towards Chetska, but what caught Dave's eye is that no one in Chetska's corner, not even Valentine, moved a muscle as their fighter flexed and showed off for the crowd.

"AS ALWAYS THE RULES OF THE ARENA ARE AS FOLLOWS: THE FIGHT DOESN'T END UNTIL ONE OF THE FIGHTERS CAN NO LONGER CONTINUE AND FOLKS THEY CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL THEY WANT TO MAKE THAT HAPPEN!!!" The crowd erupted at that announcement. "NOW ENOUGH STALLING! LET'S BEGIIIIIIIN!!!!!"

The fight began and both fighters quickly made their way to the center of the arena with smug looks on their faces, both fought southpaw, meaning they kept their right feet forward and their left back. They spent a short time circling, watching each other, and then suddenly Dave feinted a jab before performing a high kick with his left leg; at the same time, Chetska feinted a jab of her own before throwing a strong left straight. Simultaneously Dave's kick and Chetska's straight landed square on Chetska's temple and Dave's chin respectively. Both fighters were taken aback and stumbled backwards a bit, they both expected to end the match then and there and instead both took a strong hit. The smug grins vanished and both fighters decided to start taking things seriously. They moved close to each other again. Chetska moved her right leg like she was about to throw a leg kick, Dave raised his right to counter but Chetska stomped her foot back down and lowered herself, Dave managed to recognize it in time but it was already too late to avoid the hard punch she delivered right to his gut, instead he threw a rough left elbow that landed square on Chetska's right eyebrow, cutting her open. Though Chetska was the first to bleed, the punch to his abdomen knocked the wind out of Dave and also knocked him back a few feet. The blood running down her face hadn't hit Chetska's eye yet so she could see that Dave hadn't fully recovered from her punch, she rushed to capitalize but Dave dropped to his back and landed a dropkick square on her kneecap. As Chetska fell forward, Dave rolled to his left so that when Chetska quickly recovered by pushing herself up off the ground, he could get to his knees and throw a punch at the open cut on her eyebrow before rushing back to his feet. Chetska got to her feet and smiled as she put her hands back up, the blood that poured out of the cut above her eyebrow forced her to keep her right eye shut but she wasn't worried, it was fun for her now. Dave lets the advantage of a half-blind opponent get to his head, he recklessly threw another high kick aiming for the cut and even though she couldn't see the kick, Chetska knew it would come; she caught his leg and threw a massive straight that broke Dave's nose and knocked him on his back. Chetska maintained her hold on his leg as she moved closer to the grounded Dave, attempting to stand above him and pummel but the hold on his leg came back to bite her as Dave used that foothold to launch his other leg up and bring his heel down into Chetska's nose and break it. Chetska was knocked off balance and stumbled backwards clutching her face. Dave saw the opportunity and kipped up, he rushed the stunned giant, jumped, and attempted to deliver a knee to her head but at the last moment Chetska moved her head back and as Dave flew past her she ripped out the rubber band that tied his hair back. Dave landed and all of his hair flew forward into his face, he whipped around to face Chetska and the sweat stuck half his hair over his left eye. Once more the fighters circled each other; one half-blinded by blood, the other half-blinded by hair. Chetska guessed that Dave would go for another head kick and prepared to counter so when she saw his right leg moving up, she thought to herself, "This fight's over." Then suddenly, Dave's right leg stopped it's ascent as he planted his foot back down, dropped down, and delivered a massive punch to Chetska's stomach. Chetska had just enough time to look down and see Dave staring at something behind her with a huge smile on his face before she lost consciousness.

"WHAT A FIGHT!!! YOUR WINNER AND STILL UNDEFEATED DAAAAAAAAAAAVE WILSON!!!!!" As the announcer called the result the men in suits in Chetska's corner could be seen talking among themselves as Valentine put her face in her palm.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WOOOOHOOOOO!" Dave burst through the back-alley exit of the underground arena with a bandage on his nose, one arm around Gina, and his other arm holding a duffel bag full of money.

"You were amazing Dave! Oh my god when you did her own thing against her to win that was so awesome!" Gina yelled excitedly as Dave danced around like he hadn't just been put through the hardest fight of his life.

"Oh I am on top of the world!" Dave dipped Gina with one arm.

"Woah-" Gina exclaimed before Dave kissed her. They disconnected and then in that moment, with adrenaline coursing through his veins as he stared Gina in the eyes, Dave decided it was time to tell Gina the whole reason he even entered that tournament in the first place.

"Marry me"

"HUH?"

"You heard me."

"Yeah but you surprised me!" Dave pulled Gina back up but still held her close to him.

"Alright I'll do it again. Will you marry me?" 

"Hell yeah!" Tears of joy formed in Gina's eyes as they kissed again, Dave even picked her up as they made out.

"A-hem!" The lovers' celebration was interrupted when they realized that they were no longer alone in the alley. They looked toward the door they came out of and saw three shady men in suits standing there watching them. Dave put his fiancé down and handed her the duffel bag full of money, which she struggled to hold up.

"Lemme guess, I wasn't supposed to win that fight and now you punks are here to punish me for it." Dave had been fighting for a long time and had been through enough scuffles to recognize a hit squad when he saw one.

"Damn, thanks for saving me a mouthful. Well since you know what we're here for, GET 'IM BOYS!" The two hitmen that didn't speak rushed toward Dave. The first threw a punch that Dave caught at the wrist and redirected to his right side. Dave simply laid out the second hitman with a punch before he turned to his right and slammed the first hitman's head into the alley wall. 

"Alright buddy, your tur-" Dave turned back towards the first hitman and was stopped in his tracks. The hitman had pulled out a gun. Guns were and still are very looked down upon in Faustport, the town was founded by brawlers who believed that if you couldn't solve your problems with your fists, you didn't belong there so the laws were very lax when it came to fights but very strict on guns. As such, despite the numerous altercations he had been through, Dave had never had a gun pulled on him before and quite frankly he had no idea what to do about it. All he could do was stand there and be pissed off about it, be angry at the fact that he was about to get shot literally seconds after proposing to Gina. Dave's blood boiled.

*BANG*  
*BANG*

"AH FUCK!" Dave dropped to the ground in pain.  
"DAVE!" Gina screamed and rushed to Dave's side. As soon as he felt Gina's boobs pressing against him, Dave realized that he wasn't dead. The bullet hit him in the shoulder. He was confused for a moment, the coward had him dead to rights, how did he miss? Dave looked to where the shooter stood, but he wasn't there, he was on the ground. Dead. 

*BANG*

Gina and Dave jumped as another gunshot went off right next to them. The soon-to-be husband and wife looked to their right and saw Valentine standing there, having just put a bullet in the head of the hitman Dave had slammed into the wall. Without saying anything, Valentine walked over to the other knocked-out hitman and executed him too. Then she took a look at the happy couple. Gina hugged her future husband tight as she stared back at Valentine with a defiant look, as if she would’ve done anything to protect Dave. Valentine smirked and then walked past them back to the exit of the alley.

“Why’d you help us?” Dave asked through his teeth, maintaining a strong grip on his bullet wound. Valentine just stood still at the end of the alley. There was a long moment of silence.

“Trust me, it wasn’t my idea. You two are just lucky SHE liked you.” Valentine finally answered without even turning to look at them. The slender woman started to walk away again.

"Umm, thank you. I’m sorry I called you a vampire earlier.” Gina’s words made the vampire-like Valentine pause for a second.

"Congratulations on your engagement." Valentine said as she turned to look at them with a creepy grin before walking out of the alley and into the night.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Valentine left them in that alley Gina took Dave to get fixed up at the hospital, and as soon as the doctor finished stitching him up they went at it right there in the hospital room. They talked a bit about what to do next and they decided to skip town in case anybody else came after them and move back to Gina's hometown, Heartlake City. Skip ahead nine months later and they'd moved into a home in Gina's old neighborhood, Gina had reunited with her childhood best friends, Dave unwillingly got a new "best friend", and most importantly they had a newborn son that they named Jack. Fast forward another year and a half and Dave, Gina, and Jack Wilson were attending a neighbor's cookout. Little Jack was running around playing with the other kids while Gina and Dave stood around and talked with their neighbors. Suddenly, the fence door swung open and a pair of women, one large and one small, walked into the backyard.

"HEY EVERYBODY!" The familiar giant woman belted out.

"AUNT SANDY!" Nearly the entire backyard greeted her with the same enthusiasm but Dave and Gina weren't sure how to react.

"Ohhhhhh that's why she seemed familiar." Gina said suddenly. That's when the Queen of The Barbies finally noticed the two of them.

"EYYYYYYYYYYY!!!" Chetska exclaimed excitedly as she pointed at Dave and then pointed at the big scar on her right eyebrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I like this one, I tried applying the concepts of writing sex to writing a fight.


End file.
